Nathan Adair
Nathan Adair is an Evergreen student from England. (Played by '''Hero of Time')'' Appearance Personality INTJ On the outside, Nathan is extremely reserved. In fact, he hasn't said a word since his sister was murdered, and people often see him as judgmental and cruel because of this. Truthfully, he has grown a bit intense since the near-eradication of his family, but, on the inside, he is actually fairly compassionate. He has an issue with getting close with people after everyone close to him was ripped away, but he yearns for the opportunity to have relationships now that he can defend those with whom he associates. He is caring, but he doesn't show it. At least, he doesn't in the way that people typically expect it. He'll watch over people and help them out, but he wouldn't go out of his way to have a conversation or give a gift. Finally, he can be so determined at times that some may see his actions as cruelty. When he sets his mind to something, he goes at it with a one-minded conviction that seems to envelop his entire being. If he thinks something is right, he will stand by it, no matter what others say. Background The Adairs were a young, attractive couple that held honest jobs and made honest livings. As per their religious values, they waited several years before having their first child, and they yearned for a boy. When it came time for the first ultrasound, it was discovered that they had lost the child. They were torn apart by this, and two years passed until they felt confident enough to try again. Once more, they lost their child. Marcus and Evangeline wept and mourned the babe that had not been given the chance to live, yet they did not give up. They prayed for a child. They prayed for a child to continue their family line. They prayed that they would have a child that would change the world. Then, one foggy November morning, the cries of a new Adair filled a hospital room in London. They named him Nathan, for he was the answer to their prayers. And he was. They loved him and taught him to be happy and kind; the world was good. Eventually, Mrs. Adair became pregnant once more, and Nathan was there when his little sister, Emilia, was welcomed into the world. The Adairs became the bright spot of their neighborhood. However, in a world such as this, with plentiful friends also comes a fair share of enemies. In Nathan's 7th year, his parents' office building was bombed, and it was reported that the explosive was most likely hidden in the corner where his father's desk had been. So, Nathan and Emilia were taken into the care of a nearby orphanage, but they did not stay there for long. Escape was the only option for the two children, who were so grief-stricken and distraught that they felt compelled to find answers. Clues, yes, they found those, but no answers. When Nathan was 10, he and his sister (who was 7 at the time) heard on the news (they slept on a street corner right outside a television store) that new evidence had been found relating to the bombing. And they heard a location. So, as any stupid kid does when they are given a shot in the dark for vengeance, Nathan and Emilia went to the building that they had heard about. They hopped the tall fence and hid in some bushes while they planned their strike. "Don't say a word until I give the signal." Whispered the girl to her brother, her eyes bright even in the darkness. She departed, and Nathan was left to wait. His anxiety steadily increased over the next five minutes until he heard dogs barking. His heart falling, he leapt out of the bushes and saw his sister running towards him, tears streaming from her eyes and a pack of German Shepherds quickly gaining distance. Nathan closed the gap and embraced her, shielding her from the bites of the dogs as they overtook the siblings. That night ran red with the Adairs' blood. All that Nathan can remember now is the feeling of having his body ripped apart and seeing his baby sister's bloodied corpse being devoured by the dogs. He left the compound alone and has been alone ever since, secretly living in abandoned apartments and training his abilities so that the next time he was faced with conflict, he would be victorious. "You are our pride and joy," his mother had once said to him. "I know you'll make a name for yourself. I love you, Nathan." Family * Marcus Adair (Father) Deceased * Evangeline Adair (Mother) Deceased * Emilia Adair (Younger Sister) Deceased Strengths * Physicality: Nathan has devoted most of the past 7 years to being in the best possible shape that he can be in. While he doesn't have all the showy muscles that other men boast, he has an extremely toned musculature that befits someone who can sprint just as well as hold his own in a fist fight. * Intelligence: Another one of his goals over the past 7 years has been to hone his mind so that he can make lightning-fast decisions and assess situations quicker than his opponents. * Determination: Rather than messing with his options, Nathan chooses a side and will attempt to overcome whatever is before him, whatever the cost. Weaknesses * Mute: Because of his past experiences, Nathan has turned inward and cast off speaking. He is afraid that he will lose whoever he gets close with, so he chose long ago to not get close with anyone unless he feels that he can protect them. * Conviction: One of his greatest strengths is also one of his most debilitating weaknesses. Once he sets his mind to something, almost nobody can stop him or sway his ruling. In the past, he has killed people who others may have deemed worth saving. Trivia * He keeps a knife strapped to his right boot * He is fluent in English (native), Spanish, Russian, Japanese and Italian, but nobody really knows this because he never even speaks his own language. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Degray